Love and Ankle Sprains
by sekiho-chan
Summary: How does Rukawa Kaede deal with an ankle sprain? :D Sendoh Akira's ankle sprain, at that. (SenRuSen)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: My Second SenRu fic. XD Waaaa Currently addicted to them. --swoons-- Dedicated to all SD yaoi fans XD Spread the yaoi-ness! XD

Warning: Swear words, I guess XD

Pairing: SenRu/RuSen

**How to Deal with Ankle Sprains**

It was yet another rainy day in Kanagawa. People were inside their (hopefully) sturdy houses, safe from the cruel weather they're currently having.

And on one certain home, chaos is about to explode.

"Kae-chan!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Kaede, my love..!"

A death glare from the obviously annoyed kitsune.

"Rukawa-kun.."

"What?"

"My ankle hurts.."

Yeah, stupid as it sounds, Sendoh Akira sprained his ankle just because he tripped over a certain inanimate, lifeless object called a rock.

"Do'ahou."

"Mou.." Sendoh clutched his ankle and casted a weird look on his face as if he just got molested by some goons. "It's like you don't care at all, Kae-- er, Rukawa-kun.."

A pout.

A lovely puppy-eyed pout.

Sendoh moved aside, motioning Rukawa to sit beside him on the bed.

Wait..

What's Rukawa doing in his house anyway?

Sigh.

Earlier that morning, they were having a one-on-one play off until Sendoh tripped over a stupid rock. Because of that, he was probably stupider than the rock, but still.. whatever. So,Sendoh tripped over a rock and since Rukawa was with him, _he _had the responsibility if ever anything bad happens to Ryonan's ace. And of course, he's Sendoh's boyfriend and he couldn't just leave the smiley dope there, wailing like some overgrown idiot. Oh, and yeah, it began to rain. Perfect, isn't it? Since the court is nearer to Sendoh's house than Rukawa's, the kitsune accompanied him home and ended up staying there, treating his lover's sprained ankle which required the precious value of having very loooooooooooooooooong patience.

Poke, poke.

"Stop poking me."

"But my ankle hurts and you wouldn't take even a second to look at me."

Rukawa grunted, sat down beside his pain-inflicted lover and looked at him straight in his eyes. Sendoh's lips curled up to a (cute as ever) smile and he neared to the evidently badgered kitsune.

"Kae-chan.."

'Don't call me that, bastard.' thought Rukawa wanting to strangle his lover becasue of calling him silly nicknames. But instead of putting that violent thought into action, he shot an icy glare at his lover.

"What Akira? WHAT?"

"I love you."

Another smile.

"What's that got to do with your ankle?" asked the kitsune with that infamous cold-as-Arctic tone in his voice, not really expecting a reasonable answer from his lover.

He grabbed the goofy first aid kit on the carpeted floor-- a kit with a big yellow smiley face at the center with the name 'Sendoh Akira' around its circleface-- and got what seems to be an ointment and a white cloth probably for bandaging. He faced Sendoh and with a firm voice "Sit up and stay put." he ordered. Sendoh smiled for the nth time that day then did as he was told.

"Kae-chan, what are you up to?"

Totally ignoring the smiley dope, Rukawa violently opened the ointment's bottle and plopped some of it on his hand. He rubbed it against the other as to spread it.

With his ointment-covered hands, he held Sendoh's foot, massaging his poor ankle.

'Breathe Akiraaa...' whispered Sendoh under his breath as Rukawa's soft hand got in contact with his skin..

Up.. Down.. Ankle.. Up to his leg.. Down to his ankle.. Leg.. Ankle.. Leg.. Back to his ankle.. Leg again.. Ankle..

"Kae-chaaaan.."

A pause.

"What?"

'Wow.. Kae-chan's touches are so tender and mild and soft.. His actions are so motherly. Sugoi.. It amazes me since he's really cold and icy. I never knew he could be so warm. Hmmm.. All that because he loves me. Hehe.'

"What?" asked Rukawa once again out of curiosity because of his lover's sudden silence.

"Oh, nothing."

"Do'ahou."

"Kae-chan.."

"WHAT, AKIRA?"

"I love you."

Paying no attention to those three breath-taking words, Rukawa wiped the remaining ointment off his hands with a clean towel. He then grabbed the white cloth for bandaging and wrapped it gently around Sendoh's ankle.

"Kae-chan, are you planning to be a doctor someday?"

"Hell, no."

"Then why are you doing this? And you're good at it too."

A shrug.

"Kae-chan.."

"What?"

A deep breath..

"Why are you so.. so.." a pause. "Er.. so.. uhmm.. It's like you don't care at all. It's like I'm not even here. It's like we've never met before. It's like I'm not your boyfriend. It's like we're not inlove. Are we, Kae-chan? I'm inlove with you. Head over heels. Do you love me, Kaede? Do you?"

He spoke with longing in his eyes. He was so desperate that he brought up this conversation as if it has something to do with Rukawa's medical skills-- as if 'love problems' and 'ankle sprains' are related.

And he called him 'Kaede'. Awww.. Poor, desperate, attention-and-love hungry Sendoh Akira.

Silence.

Unable to control himself, he poked Rukawa once more-- to annoy him, to pester him, to make his life a living hell..

.. but that's what he thinks..

.. because deep within Rukawa's puddle of thoughts..

'This bastard. This over cute bastard. This over cute all around smiley face bastard. Akira.. You are so damn pissing me off.'

.. until he couldn't resist this _urge _anymore. He couldn't keep these carnal fantasies of him and Sendoh bottled up inside him anymore. He pulled the Ryonan ace into a long, passionate and might I say, sizzling hot lip-lock.

"Mhmmm.."

A moan from the currently uke-ish Sendoh.

"Kaehmm-chanmhmm.." he whispered lovingly between those kisses, between those pleasure-ridden moans-- wanting more of the kiss, craving for more attention, begging for more Rukawa Kaede.

A pause.

"What now, Akira?"

"I love you."

Another soft and gentle kiss.

And finally..

"Love you too."

As the rain continued to pour upon Kanagawa, these two lovebirds share warmth in their golden cage of blissful love-making inside the four walls of Sendoh's room.

_**!- Later on.. -!**_

Tables are turning, dearies.. The previously uke-ish Sendoh now has complete domination over Rukawa's mouth and the rest of him. A while ago, he was the one lusting for the kitsune, now he's the one Rukawa so intently craves for.

"Akiramhmmh.."

Wow. Rukawa's in Wonderland with Sendoh, shooing Alice and her dopey animal friends away from the fairy tale place. This IS Wonderland. Bwahaha.. And because of all the finally-given pleasure he's been erotically wanting since a while ago, he can't help but lean against something.

Anything..

Of all the things he could've leaned on, why on earth does it have to be..

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCHHHHHHHH!!! KAE-CHAN!!!"

.. Sendoh's ankle. And for a snappy flashback.. he sprained it right?

Oopsie. Careless kitsune. --wink--

_**O w a r i :)**_

* * *

A/N: Ahaha.. Totally senseless fic. XDXD Hope you liked it. Lol.

And sorry for making Sendoh look so stupid. Stupid-- to the point that he sprained his ankle just because he tripped over a rock.

Or maybe I'm the one who's stupid for making him trip over it? oO; Whatever. XD

R&R please!


End file.
